This invention relates to chair tilt lock mechanisms and to chairs comprising such lock mechanisms.
It is typical in office chairs for the seat to tilt rearwardly as an occupant leans back in the seat. Other chairs, such as chairs for typing, are designed so that the seat tilts forwardly when an occupant leans forward in a chair. However, sometimes the occupant does not wish the seat to tilt when leaning forwardly or rearwardly. To accommodate such an occupant preference, chairs have been designed with tilt lock mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,085 issued Nov. 26, 1985 to Bauer et al. discloses a chair seat tilt lock mechanism. A horizontal slider slides between a position whereat a bolt extending through the slider blocks the base plate of the seat and, therefore, prevents the seat from tilting and another position whereat the bolt is registered with an opening through the base plate. The slider is moved by an operating arm which is secured to it.
The subject invention seeks to provide improved chair seat tilt lock mechanisms.
According to the present invention, there is provided a chair tilt lock mechanism, comprising: a chair seat post support; a chair seat bracket tiltably mounted to said chair seat post support; a first locking member extending from one of said chair seat post support and said chair seat bracket; a second locking member mounted on another of said chair seat post support and said chair seat bracket and moveable between a locking position whereat said first locking member and said second locking member prevent said chair seat bracket from tilting with respect to said chair seat post support and an unlocking position whereat said first locking member and said second locking member permit said chair seat bracket to tilt with respect to said chair seat post support; an actuator for moving said second locking member; and a detent for latching said actuator.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chair tilt lock mechanism, comprising: a chair seat post support; a chair seat bracket tiltably mounted to said chair seat post support; a first locking member extending from one of said chair seat post support and said chair seat bracket; a second locking member mounted on another of said chair seat post support and said chair seat bracket and moveable between a locking position whereat said first locking member and said second locking member prevent said chair seat bracket from tilting with respect to said chair seat post support and an unlocking position whereat said first locking member and said second locking member permit said chair seat bracket to tilt with respect to said chair seat post support; an actuator for moving said second locking member, said actuator comprising a locking spring arranged so as to urge said second locking member to said locking position, when compressed.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a chair tilt lock mechanism, comprising: a chair seat post support; a chair seat bracket tiltably mounted to said chair seat post support; a tongue rigidly extending from one of said chair seat post support and said chair seat bracket; an arm having at least one tongue receiving opening mounted on another of said chair seat post support and said chair seat bracket and moveable between a locking position whereat said tongue and said arm prevent said chair seat bracket from tilting with respect to said chair seat post support and an unlocking position whereat said tongue and said arm permit said chair seat bracket to tilt with respect to said chair seat post support; and an actuator for moving said arm comprising a locking spring arranged for urging said arm to said locking position, when compressed.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a chair, comprising: a chair seat post; a chair seat tiltably mounted to said chair seat post; a first locking member extending from one of said chair seat post and said chair seat; a second locking member mounted on another of said chair seat post and said chair seat and moveable between a locking position whereat said first locking member and said second locking member prevent said chair seat from tilting with respect to said chair seat post and an unlocking position whereat said first locking member and said second locking member permit said chair seat to tilt with respect to said chair seat post; an actuator for moving said second locking member; and a detent for latching said actuator.